Skip Beat! Ein neues Drama
by EagleVision1999
Summary: Nachdem Kyoko sich blauäugig auf ein Jobangebot gestürzt hat, weil Kuu mitspielt, erfährt sie, dass auch Ren und Sho in der Serie mitspielen, wobei Rens Rolle amoröse Ambitionen bezüglich Kyokos Rolle hat... Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf... Ren//Kyo


_Hallo!_

Dies hier ist mein Versuch einen plausiblen Storyfortgang zu schreiben, nachdem die Story sich im echten Manga so langsam entwickelt...  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir eventuell ein Kommie ;-)

GLG

EagleVision1999

**Skip Beat**

**Skip Beat! Ein neues Drama!**

Riiiiiiiiiing!

Es war halb acht Uhr morgens in einem beliebten Restaurant in Tokyo:

Kyoko's Darumawecker schellte laut. An diesem Morgen jedoch unnötig: Kyoko war schon seit ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden mehr oder weniger nervös auf den Beinen. Der Grund war das Meeting für ein TV-Drama, in dem Kyoko die weibliche Hauptrolle spielen soll. Das allein wäre normal schon aufregend gewesen, vor allem, weil die Dreharbeiten für „Box „R"" bisher so ernüchternd waren.

Der weitaus größere Teil ihrer Aufgeregtheit fand ihren Ursprung in der Tatsache, dass ein großartiger Schauspieler, der Fans auf der ganzen Welt hat und der sich nach langer Abwesenheit aus seinem Heimatland endlich wieder dazu entschlossen hat, eine Rolle in seiner Heimat anzunehmen.

Kuu Hizuri-sensei würde darin mitspielen!

Das war der Grund, warum sie die Rolle angenommen hat, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, worum es in dem Drama gehen würde, genauso wenig, wie sie wusste, wer sonst noch mitspielt.

Das Einzige was sie zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt wusste, war, dass es sich um eine mitunter sehr düstere Story handelt, die in Tokyos Unterwelt angesiedelt war, die Story für ein TV-Drama erstaunlich komplex war und die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Regisseur, oder um präzise zu sein, bei den Regisseuren (einer Zusammenarbeit) um Shingai und Ogata handelte.

Regisseur Shingai hatte das Angebot bekommen, einen bekannten Roman in ein Drama umzusetzen, da dieser aber mit Serien, insbesondere mit auf Romanen basierenden TV-Dramen kaum Erfahrungen hatte, ausgenommen als Assistent in seinen Karriereanfängen, hatte er beschlossen, jemanden mit ins Boot zu holen, der in letzter Zeit mit seiner mutigen Neuverfilmung eines Klassikers vielfältig in den Medien vertreten war: Regisseur Ogata.

Regisseur Ogata indes hatte seine Arbeit an „Dark Moon" gerade abgeschlossen und noch kein neues Projekt in Sicht, weshalb er prompt zusagte.

Als sie zusammen die Rollen durchgingen, schlug Ogata Kyoko für die weibliche Hauptrolle vor und Shingai war mit dieser Wahl aus, für Kyoko unverständlichen Gründen, einverstanden. Unverständlich deshalb, weil sie selbst noch ein Neuling war und sie sich nach ihrem Treffen schwerlich vorstellen konnte, dass er besonderes Vertrauen in sie als Schauspielerin haben könnte, nach allem was sich mit Ruriko und Tsuruga-san abgespielt hat.

Wie auch immer, aus welchen Gründen konnte ihr eigentlich egal sein, Hauptsache sie hatte die Rolle!

Außerdem fand sie die Tatsache, dass sie die Regisseure kannte an sich schon beruhigend, wenn man bedachte, welche Probleme es bei „Box R" gab.

Was sie allerdings auch noch nicht wusste war, wer außer ihr noch mitspielen würde.

Nervös suchte sie ihre letzten sieben Sachen zusammen, angezogen hatte sie sich schon vor geraumer Zeit, sie stand quasi in den Startlöchern.

Ansonsten hatte sie die letzten 15 Minuten damit zugebracht vor der Kosmetik zu sitzen, die sie von Miss Menno geschenkt bekommen hatte. Wie beim letzten Mal konnte sie sich auch jetzt nicht wirklich dazu überwinden sie zu benutzen, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass Kosmetik zu besitzen eigentlich keinen Sinn macht, wenn man sie nicht benutzt...

Andererseits waren die Sachen viel zu hinreißend um von ihr benutzt zu werden, sie waren ganz wie die Accessoires einer Prinzessin, ausgemalt in Kindertagen.

Kyoko eilte aus ihrem Zimmer, um das Frühstück zuzubereiten, aß ungewöhnlich schnell, sodass der Chef und die Okami-san sich wunderten, obwohl sie ungewöhnliches Verhalten seitens Kyoko eigentlich gewöhnt sein sollten.

Aufgrund Kyokos Nervosität übernahm die Okami-san den Abwasch trotz aller Einwände, weil sie um ihr Geschirr fürchtete.

Die junge Schauspielerin drehte unruhig ihre Runden vor dem Meeting-room, in dem die Jobbesprechung stattfinden sollte. Außer ihr war noch niemand anwesend, was aber nicht unbedingt verwunderlich war, denn sie war deutlich zu früh.

Das Meeting würde in einer guten halben Stunde erst beginnen, die ersten Teilnehmer würden regulär frühestens in 15 Minuten auftauchen.

In diesen ersten Minuten schaffte sie es, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzen konnte, ohne rumzuzappeln.

Unruhig näselte sie an einem losen Faden ihrer Tasche herum und fixierte einen Fleck auf den Boden. Deshalb bemerkte sie nicht die Person, die auf sie zukam...

„Hey, bist du blind? Nicht gerade nett, nicht mal aufzuschauen, wenn der Nr.1 Musiker Japans auf einen zukommt... "

Sho Fuwa stand breit grinsend vor ihr.

„Du! Was musst du mich so erschrecken? Ist Streit anfangen am Morgen dein neues Hobby!?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Was hast du hier überhaupt verloren, das hier ist das LME Gebäude."

Shos Grinsen wurde breiter: „Jaaa, ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass das Meeting für „Black Story" ausgerechnet hier stattfinden muss."

Kyokos Gesichtszüge formten einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens.

„Warum bist du so schockiert?! Du wirst doch wohl gewusst haben, wer mit dir zusammen spielt."

Normalerweise hätte sie das auch. In diesem Moment ärgerte es sie wirklich, dass sie am Tage des Jobangebots nicht weiter zugehört hatte, nachdem der Name Kuu gefallen war.

„Sag bloß, du hast nur zugesagt, weil dein ach- so- toller Schauspielkollege mitspielt?"

„Hah?"

„Ren Tsuruga, wer sonst."

„Spielt hier mit?"

„Ja, warum weißt du das nicht? Und du willst eine professionelle Schauspielerin sein?"

Er würde es sich nie eingestehen, aber innerlich war er erleichtert zu wissen, das er nicht der Grund war.

In Kyokos Kopf indes rannten die Berater-Wutgeister gewissermaßen wild durcheinander. Auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen? Tsuruga-san, dieser Idiot und der Sensei an einem Ort, das roch förmlich nach Problemen...Die Wutgeister kreisten um sie. Herr Regisseur, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?

Ihre düsteren Gedankenwindungen wurden von Shoko-san unterbrochen: „ Ah, guten Morgen Kyoko-chan, du bist aber auch früh da, heute."

„Guten Morgen, Shoko-san!"

Shos Managerin spürte eine Welle des Unbehagens. Dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich eine unheimliche Ausstrahlung.

Ihre Gedanken und auch Kyokos düsteren Zukunftsvisionen wurden kurz darauf erneut durchbrochen.

„Guuten Morgen! Ist das nicht ein schöner Tag für eine Jobbesprechung!" Ein blendend gelaunter Yashiro betrat die Bühne. Die Stimmung zwischen den bereits anwesenden war merkwürdig gewesen, aber damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Er war höchstwahrscheinlich der einzige, der von der Konstellation der Darsteller begeistert war, denn eins stand fest: Dies würden turbulente Dreharbeiten werden!

„Guten Morgen."

Diese Begrüßung kam von Ren Tsuruga, der Yashiro kurz darauf folgte. Er war gelassen und cool wie immer. Äußerlich.

Innerlich konnte er sich nicht zwischen Nervosität und Müdigkeit (auch er hatte in dieser Nacht keinen wirklich erholsamen Schlaf gefunden) entscheiden.

Anfangs fand er den Job schon deshalb beunruhigend, weil die Story an sich gewissermaßen gefährlich war, denn auch hier spielte er einen Mann, mit dunklen Hintergründen. Im Prinzip war ihm der Film mit „BJ" schon genug. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, gleich zwei so problematische Rollen anzunehmen. Dann aber hatte er erfahren, dass sowohl Kyoko als auch Fuwa Angebote bezüglich dieser Serie erhalten hatten (genauer gesagt hatte Fuwa verlauten lassen, er würde sich auch gerne mal an Schauspielerei versuchen und daraufhin hatte er Interesse an dieser Serie bekundet, beim Jobgespräch eine Kostprobe gegeben und damit wohl oder übel überzeugt; was Ren anging mehr übel als wohl)

Erst hatte es ihn gar nicht mal so sehr gestört, denn Fuwa würde nicht die Rolle des Partners spielen (die war Ren angeboten worden) sondern nur die des Nebenbuhlers. Im Nachhinein hatte ihn diese Tatsache und das „nur" aber nicht mehr beruhigen können, am Set wären sie trotzdem gemeinsam.

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sie nicht allein am Set sehen wollen würde: wenn er nicht die Partnerrolle übernahm, wer würde es dann tun? Den Gedanken, dass es eigentlich albern war, auf jemanden eifersüchtig zu sein, der noch gar nicht da war, schob er, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass diesem Gefühl mit Vernunft nicht beizukommen war, einfach beiseite.

Es beunruhigte ihn zwar auch, selbst den Partner zu spielen (er war sich nicht sicher, wie weit da seine Selbstbeherrschung reichte), aber die andere Seit überwiegte.

Was ihn allerdings beinahe noch zum Rückzieher bewegt hätte, war, dass Kuu mitspielen würde.

Ihm war schon nicht wohl gewesen, als er so kurz nach seinem letzten Besuch erneut Japan besuchte und das mit seiner Frau, obwohl er doch sowohl Jobtechnisch, sowie auch privat alles geregelt haben müsste. Dass er gleich einen Job angenommen hatte war zusätzlich merkwürdig, dass hieß er würde eine ganze Zeit lang bleiben müssen. Dass es dann auch noch in derselben Serie war, in der er selbst mitspielte, war allerdings am schlimmsten.

Er hatte gegrübelt, ob Kuu das beabsichtigt hatte, wo er eigentlich gemeint hatte, er würde abwarten (zumindest dachte Ren so, er hatte aber noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, das zu überprüfen, denn er hatte, seit Kuu wieder in Japan war, noch nicht mit ihm geredet, weder hatte er sich gemeldet noch sind sie sich irgendwo über den Weg gelaufen und um sich von sich auch zu melden hatte er nicht den Mut gefunden)

Es könnte theoretisch wirklich nur ein normaler Besuch sein, aber es war untypisch für Kuu so zu handeln; erst einen Besuch abbrechen und kurz darauf erneut kommen um für längere Zeit zu bleiben.

Die Rolle wurde erst an Kuu vergeben, nachdem Ren schon fest zugesagt hatte, andernfalls hätte er mehr mit sich gehadert, ob er die Rolle akzeptieren würde, so aber wurde ihm die Entscheidung schon dadurch zu einem guten Teil abgenommen, dass er keinen wirklich guten Grund hatte, sein Zusage zurückzunehmen.

„Tsuruga-san?"

„Eh? Oh Mogami-san… was ist?"

"Uhm Momose-san und Miss Me.. äh, Kotonami-san sind angekommen... haben Sie das nicht bemerkt?"

„Doch, doch... Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken", er lächelte. Immerhin würde er viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen müssen. Hätte er ein Angebot angenommen, in dem sie nicht mitspielt, würden sie sich eine ganze Zeit lang kaum sehen.

„Sind Sie vielleicht auch aufgeregt, weil Kuu Hizuri mitspielt?" Kyokos Augen funkelten begeistert.

„Ja, schon."

In diesem Moment kam er dann und abrupt verstummten alle Gespräche: bis dahin hatten alle angeregt über die Rollen geplaudert.

„Guten Morgen! Sind etwa alle schon da?"

Bevor jemand antworten konnte, kamen die beiden Regisseure mit einigen anderen Schauspielern im Schlepptau, die noch nicht herausgefunden hatten, wo der Raum sich befindet (der Ort war kurzfristig geändert worden).

„Also, gibt es noch Fragen?"

Das Meeting für die Vorbesprechung der Serie war so gut wie beendet, die Regisseure hatten die Story noch mal detailliert besprochen und sind den zeitlichen Rahmen durchgegangen. Als letztes folgten ein paar organisatorische Informationen.

Kyoko war allerdings zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um sich auf Dinge wie Organisation konzentrieren zu können.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte! Das Schlimmste war, dass sie gewissermaßen selbst schuld war, sie hätte ja besser zuhören und gegebenenfalls nachfragen können... nun jedenfalls hatte sie den Salat.

Dieses Drama enthielt sozusagen all das, was sie gerne vermieden hätte: Eine Rolle in der sie mit der Rolle, die Tsuruga-san spielt zusammenkommt... seit ihrem persönlichen Improvisationsspiel, um Tsuruga-sans Katsuki zu finden, grauste es ihr davor ihm gegenüber als Partner zu spielen. Denn Tsuruga-san konnte jede Frau dazu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben(in ihren Augen hatte das etwas von Manipulation und war auf jeden Fall zu gefährlich um es zu riskieren)

Dann noch, dass sie gezwungen war, wieder an einem Job teilzunehmen, an dem dieser nichtsnutzige Idiot beteiligt war (was sie insgesamt aber nicht halb so beunruhigend fand, wie die Partnerin von Tsuruga-san spielen zu müssen)

Und dass Kuu Hizuri-sensei bei alledem auch noch anwesend sein würde, seine Rolle aber in Ihren Augen unangenehm war.

Eigentlich schrie das alles förmlich nach Ärger.

Auch einige andere der Darsteller waren mit ihrem Los nicht wirklich glücklich... An Rens Vorbehalten hatte sich nicht groß was geändert, bis darauf, dass seine Beunruhigung noch zugenommen hatte, seit er bei dem Meeting erfahren hatte, dass Kyoko die Rolle offenbar ohne das Wissen angenommen hatte, was ihr bevorstehen würde, und dass sie die nachträglich erhaltene Information zu schockieren schien (was ihn aber nicht unbedingt verwunderte) Außerdem würde Kuu aufgrund seiner Rolle im Prinzip ständig anwesend sein.

Dieser wiederum hatte die Rolle angenommen, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken; er hatte zurzeit andere Sorgen, weswegen ihm wohl auch entgangen ist, dass „dieser Mann" alias Kuon mitspielen würde. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich dadurch (und ihm gleich mit) noch zusätzliche Probleme aufgehalst. Er hatte auch noch nicht mit Kuon geredet, seit er zurückgekommen ist, teils, weil er erst noch was zu regeln hatte und teils (und dieser Teil überwiegte), weil er diesmal wirklich schlechte Nachrichten im Gepäck hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl vor einem Berg von Katastrophen zu stehen, die er nun nach und nach abarbeiten musste.

Weniger gravierend, aber doch präsent war die Wolke von Düsternis, die Sho Fuwa umgab. An seiner Situation hatte sich rein gar nichts geändert, er war immer noch der Nebenbuhler, allerdings einer, der ihn nur zu gut an vergangene Tage erinnerte und daran, wie er sich gegenüber Kyoko verhalten hatte (auch wenn er sich gegen diese Erkenntnis sträubte). Nun, zumindest konnten diese Parallelen ein Grund sein warum er in der Lage war diese Rolle zu spielen, obwohl er mit Schauspielerei im Grunde nichts zu schaffen hatten (auch diese Tatsache missfiel ihm)

Im Raum wunderten sich währenddessen die anderen Schauspieler über die merkwürdig drückend gewordene Stimmung. Diese Dreharbeiten weckten schon ein mulmiges Gefühl, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatten.

Was da wohl noch auf sie zukommen würde?


End file.
